Face Down
by MidnightInParis21
Summary: This is a Song-Fic One-Shot... It Is about... Flora and Riven... Flora and Riven are dating... But... The Problem Is... Riven Abuses Flora... Will She Stand For It...? Or... "Has She Finally Had Enough...?" Oooohhh! Find Out Here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! This is a little... One-Shot... I Am Putting Together... I Got The Idea... From... A Song... Sadly... This is NOT A Flora and Helia Fanfic... It Is... Flora and Riven... It Just Makes More Sense... Enjoy... :)  
Ps... I HIGHLY Recommend Listening To This Song... While Reading This: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Face Down...**

* * *

**_Face Down..._  
**

* * *

Flora walked into Her and her boyfriend, Riven's House.

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

She walked into the bathroom, and put make-up on, to cover her bruises.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Then, Riven walks in. "Flora!" He yells. He sees her, standing in the bathroom, and immediately, hits her. "What The Freakin' Hell! You Come Home And Just Sit There!" He screams, while hitting Flora, on the back off her head.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Flora tried to walk away, but Riven grabbed her wrist.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

Flora managed to pull away, and run into the Kitchen. "Look... I-I'm Sorry!" She cried.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.

Riven ran after Her, "You Better Get Back Here!" He screamed. "I Said I Was Sorry!" Flora cried. "Sorry Isn't Good Enough!" Riven yelled, as He grabbed her hair, and yanked it. Then, He took a glass cup, and threw it. It Hit Her Head, as she fell backwards onto the ground, and screamed in pain.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Flora was now on the ground, Riven stepping on Her Leg. Flora screamed in Pain.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

Riven threatened to step on Flora's neck, if She didn't stop screaming. He didn't want people to hear. So, She stopped crying, and held in Her tears.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

"_I've Finally Had Enough..." _Flora whispered, so Riven, couldn't hear.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again.

"What Did You Say!?" Riven Screamed. "Nothing!" Flora yelled, scared as ever.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Flora slowly, and painfully, tried to get up, but Riven, pushed her down again, by breaking a glass, wine bottle, over Her head.

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

"_I want to be done..." _Flora whispered, once again, being hit on her back. _"I wish My Life was over..."_

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

"I've Had Enough Of Your Crying!" Riven yelled, leaving. "I'm Going Out!" With that, Flora was left alone. She wrote a not to Riven, saying:

_Dear Riven,_

_I am Sick, and tired, of being pushed around! I Just Come Home, And Get Beaten Right Away! And... I Hate It! I'm Just Saying... That... "I've Finally Had Enough"_

_Love,_

_Flora_

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

That same night, Riven was out at the bar, and He looked out the window, and saw... Flora! With a New Blue haired boy, Named... Helia...

The last thing Flora thought, when she saw Riven, through the bar window, _"I've Finally Had Enough..."_

* * *

**I Hope You All LOVED It! I Know... It's Not Perfect... But... I Tried Hard! I'm Sorry... To All Of The... "Riven"... Lovers Out There... But... I Had To Do It! I Liked The Ending! Tee-Hee! ^.^ I Love You All! Please Check Out My Newest Story! _"Opposites Attract..."_ And... My Other Story... _"Phenomenon..." _Please Check Out All Of My Other Stories Too! :) I Will Be Writing A New Story Soon! So... Keep Checking Back For That! :) I Will Be Updating My Profile... Posting New Story Ideas... And... New Stories... So... That Should Be Fun! :) I Love You All! :) Please Review! I Love You! :) Bye! :D**


	2. Author's Note: A Review!

**Hey Guys! I Just Got A Review... It Was Mean...**

**Apparently... That Person Is New To The Site... Because... This Story Is A... ONE-SHOT!**

**Thank You! XD**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I Just Got A Review... It Was Mean...**

**But... Something Is Wrong With My Computer, and Fanfiction For Me... So... If It Says I Updated Face Down... I Really Didn't...**

**So Sorry For The Misunderstandings Everyone...**

**Bye!**


End file.
